Those College Days
by kmb50
Summary: Begins with Quinn Santana and Brittany in their sophmore year of college. Brittana plus Quintana and Quit friendships, smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Fanfic, so here we go….**

**I don't own Glee or any of the original characters; they belong to Fox and RIB. Any characters that you don't know are products of my imagination.**

**The story takes place in Mid August 2013 before Brittany, Santana and Quinn's second year at Ohio University. While Quinn and Brittany and Quinn's mom are off in Paris for two weeks before the new semester, Santana and her roommate Jessica are moving into their first place off campus. **

**Rated M for language and future chapters ;)**

Chapter 1

Santana waited rather impatiently at her desk staring at the clock on the computer in front of her. "_4:30 really, how has it only been 10 minutes?"_ she thought to herself. Santana had been working for three months now as a receptionist at Roberts Broussard and Williams, a position she got by sucking up to her Intro to American Politics professor in spring. She had walked Dr. Broussard's damn Pomeranian for two months until she was offered a job. Now she sat at her desk waiting until the clock struck 5:00 so she could get home and straighten up before Brittany got back. Brit had been gone for a little over two weeks in Paris with Quinn and Judy Fabray. Santana had stayed back in Athens so that she and Jessica could move into their new place right off Campus. Jessica and Santana had been friends since ninth grade when they joined the cheerios with Q and S. Jessica and Santana moved into the dorms together during their freshman year, but convinced their parents that they were ready now to move into more adult housing.

xXx

The Clock finally read 4:58 and Santana couldn't wait any longer, she got up and shut off the lights and left. As she drove home she felt a warm twinge of nervousness in her stomach as she thought about Brit coming home tomorrow. She pulled her Navigator into its numbered spot and hurried up the flight of stairs reaching apartment 2b. Not before noticing that the spots on either side of her suv were empty, meaning she had the place to herself. She had only been living in the apartment for four days, but already loved it. Santana and Jessica had moved into a three bedroom apartment with Amanda who already lived there. Amanda was Jessica's 21 year old cousin whose roommates had just graduated and left. She walked into the box filled apartment, most of which were Santana's. She hurried down the hall to her room on the left and shut the door halfway. She immediately unbuttoned her blouse and took of her bra, throwing them onto her disheveled bed. She discarded her pants and left them where they lay on the floor to be replaced by sweats after she had thrown on an old Cheerios top.

Santana then began the monster project of sorting and putting away all of her items. She had never been a messy person, but for the past 4 days she had worked so much she didn't have time to unpack or clean. She was already half way through her first box when she realized what was missing _Music. _She took the box off her lap and got up to plug her ipod into the dock. As the random song began she smiled when she realized what it was, she slowly and sensually rolled her hips and abs to the beat. She began to sing.

_Shake off that towel baby_

_Come over here_

_I'm gonna leave you smiling woman _

She started back unpacking while still dancing.

_It's been a hard week, mama_

_But now you're free, yeah_

_I'm gonna leave you leaving me in a world of ecstasy, yeah_

She got so wrapped up in singing, unpacking and dancing she hadn't realized that someone was home. As it had gotten to the end of the song and she lowered her pitch as she finished the last words.

_Making loveeeeee_

"Well well Lopez, you sure like unpacking I see", a voice said from her now fully open door. Santana jumped a bit in surprise and turned around to see Jessica standing there in her Olive Garden uniform. "Holy Shit you scared me" she said as she went over to her ipod dock and turned it off.

"I was just unpacking and the song happened to come on", she stated blandly still with a little blush of embarrassment.

"I see, so the sexy dancing had nothing to do with the fact that one Brittany Pierce will be here in" she looked at the cell phone in her hands, "14 hours and like 15 minutes huh? You always use your best moves on brown U-Haul boxes?"

"Haha very funny" she sarcastically chuckled. "Of course I'm excited though, I gets my Boo back tomorrow" she stated in her best Lima Heights slang. Santana had always spoken as though she were the queen of this gangster's paradise known as Lima Heights Adjacent. The truth of the matter was that Lima Heights was actually a really decent suburban area, and on top of that Santana had lived in the wealthiest part.

"What are you doing home so early anyways, I thought you had to work all night" she questioned curiously.

" We had too many people on the schedule so I just asked if I could leave because I had worked all day already, I'm going to probably unpack after I take a shower", she said as she undid her tie and then unbuttoned the top button of her collar.

"That's good, I have so much stuff to do tonight before Brittany gets here, since Q is staying in Lima the last week of break Britt is going to stay here so I want it to be nice."

"Oh yeah I remember you mentioning that", with that the brunette girl unclasped her hair and began walking towards the bathroom.

Brittany and Quinn lived on Campus together in a small dorm room. Brit and Santana had thought about living together but their parents had axed the idea immediately. Both sets of parents had been fine with the two dating since they had come out their senior year; however, living together was off limits. Well Brittany's parents were actually ok with the idea, but felt like they should be a united front with the Lopez's. The Lopez's firmly said no the second the idea was brought up, they thought that couples shouldn't live together unless they were married because they might engage in things only married couples should. Little did they know what had happened so many times under their roof after parties or Cheerios practices, but that was neither here nor there.

Santana walked over and closed her door and turned her music back on, singing a bit quieter this time. She continued unpacking until the wee hours in the morning.

**If anyone is interested in me continuing I will update probably pretty soon, so let me know what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Glee or any of the original characters; they belong to Fox and RIB. Any characters that you don't know are products of my imagination.**

**I was bored so here's another chapter**

**Rated M for a reason ;)**

Chapter 2

_Baby Baby Baby Oh_

_Like Baby baby baby noooo_

"Oh my god how long have I been singing that" Santana asked herself out loud as she turned off the radio that she had been singing absentmindedly with. She had been driving for a little over an hour on her way to the Columbus airport to pick up Brittany. She couldn't help but feel her nerves build up as she closed in on the signs for the airport. She began driving through the short term parking garage.

"How the hell is every damn level full, it's the freaking Columbus airport not JFK" she said to herself in her very Santana like impatience. Finally she found a spot and as the car was pulling out a beamer gassed it and took the spot. Not the right choice for the driver to have done, Santana hadn't gotten any in sixteen days and she was about to finally see her Brit Brit, enough was enough. She got out of her car and walked up the beamer's driver side door as the driver got out.

"Oops sorry guess I cut you off, my bad" the half balding man said with a little snicker that pissed off the latina even more.

"Well cue ball luckily for you, you can just go ahead and pull your car right back out so I can get my spot back" she said in an eerily calm voice as she motioned to the car.

"Actually I have to go pick someone up so I'm going to keep my spot" he said as he took a step, cut off by Santana who put her hand on his chest just slightly lighter than a shove.

"Alright you nasty overly cologned dim wit, I am going to give you two seconds to get back in your decrepit ass nineties beamer and pull the hell out of my spot before I ends you", he went to protest, but was cut off.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear seeing as you are still standing here, I come from Lima Heights. I doubt you know where that is Daddy Warbucks, I will learn you this. In Lima Heights in the time we have stood here your car would have been jacked, your shoes would be missing and you would probably being crying on the ground in your pissed panties. Right now somewhere on my body I have razor blades hidden and I assure you, you don't want me to have to show you where they are."

"Jeez you can have the spot back" he said with an angry tone. As he backed the car up she waved with a big grin on her face.

"Thanks Mr. Clean" she said as she got back in her suv. She pulled into the spot, still very pleased with herself. She sat in the car for a minute getting herself ready to see her girlfriend. She started her inner checklist.

_Hair_; she pumped up her loose black curls a bit, _Check_.

_Lips_; she finished applying her lipstick using her mirror, _Check_.

_And the showstoppers_, she pulled her black tank top down to reveal more cleavage, _Check_.

"Alright let's go get our woman" she said aloud as she opened the door and started towards the airport.

xXx

She stood waiting at the terminal looking up at the arrival board what seemed like every two seconds to see if the flight had landed. She clutched her cell phone so the second Brit called her she would be ready. She looked up and again and saw that the flight had arrived, she squealed slightly with excitement. She dropped her smile and looked around to see if anyone had noticed, she didn't think anyone had so she went back to her excited smile.

She stood waiting for another fifteen minutes until she saw the face of a very tired, but excited blonde. Brittany didn't notice Santana for a second, but when she saw her she jumped a little and picked up her pace. Finally they were each engulfed in one another's bodies. Brittany began peppering every inch on Santana's face with quick kisses. Santana laughed with a ten thousand watt smile on.

"Baby I missed you so much" Brittany said as she finally pulled away just enough to see Santana's whole face.

"I can see that" Santana said as she still held tight around Brit's waist. "I guess I missed you too, maybe" she said coyly.

"Yeah we'll see how much you miss me if I just get back on that plane and go back" Brit said jokingly.

"Okay, Okay I missed you more than anything in the whole wide world" S said with added enthusiasm which made Brit smile even brighter.

"Alright now let's go get your luggage so I can get you home all to myself" Santana said with a wink.

"Sanny you always have that mind of yours in the gutter" Brittany said shyly back, which only melted Santana's heart more.

They waited for Brittany's luggage and headed home.

xXx

Back at Santana's they began unpacking.

"I was only going to get one, but then I saw the others next to it. Santana, they were siblings so I couldn't separate them" Brittany stated as she looked at Santana who shook her head and faked an overly exaggerated pout. "So I bought the other eight" Brittany said as she pulled a total of nine mini seven inch Eiffel towers out of her big suitcase. Santana chuckled, "Only you Brit" she sent her a sweet smile and took one of the figurines to look at.

After a few minutes more of unpacking presents and sweets Brittany began to talk about all the things she did in Paris. "I missed you so much while I was there"

"You just missed having your eye candy" she stated with a cocky smile as Brittany giggled.

"I also missed having someone to cuddle with and get my sweet lady kisses from" Brittany stated with a puppy dog pout on her face.

"Well you did always have Judy there" Santana said with a smirk.

"I asked her if she wanted to cuddle, but she just said no and asked that I put my clothes back on and get out of her bed" she said pouting again. Santana began heartily laughing. Most people never realized when Brittany was joking, but Santana always knew, this was one of those moments that she was reminded of her quirky sense of humor.

"She doesn't know what she's missing" Santana said huskily as she climbed over the luggage to where Brittany was sitting. She placed a knee on either side of Brittany on the ground as she straddled her.

"At least I get to now have you all to myself" Santana said in a low sultry voice as she began to place warm kisses all over Brittany's jaw line and neck. She specifically hit a spot below B's ear which was always ticklish, making Brittany giggle. Her roommates were both at work so she planned on taking full advantage of the lack of noise restrictions. She had been waiting sixteen days for this after all. She lightly pushed Brittany down to lay her on her back as she pushed the suitcase away so she could also rest her legs fully.

"I have been wanting you so bad since you left, I thought about all of the things I wanted to do to you when you got back" she said between planting warm kisses on Brit's neck.

"Yea tell me about it" she said almost sounding like a moan instead of words.

"Well I pictured me" she kissed her cheek.

"On top of you" she then kissed her neck. "Mmm" Brittany moaned.

"Knuckle deep in that warm wet pussy" she said as she kissed Brittany's lips and cupping the crotch of the blonde's pants.

"Oh God" Brittany barely breathed out, reached up and grabbed Santana's neck and pulled her down for hungry kisses. Santana got the hint that Brittany was already done with the teasing so she obliged. She licked her tongue across the blonde's lower lip as if asking permission to deepen the kiss. Brittany obliged and moaned into Santana's mouth.

Brittany whined ever so slightly as Santana got up and parted their lips. "Bed" was all she said. Brittany got up and jumped onto the bed and lay on the black silk sheets. "This shirt just has to go" Santana said pointing at the blonde's shirt, causing Brittany to smile and lean up long enough for Santana to remove it. The latina was delighted to see that Brittany wasn't wearing a bra, exposing her pink nipples that had hardened the second the air hit them. "Also these pants are just too inconvenient" she said with smirk. She removed them and tossed them to the ground.

Santana leant down to Brittany and began kissing her greedily, she got so caught up that she didn't even realize that her shirt was being taken off until she had to remove her lips from Brittany's. Brittany snaked her arms around Santana and unclasped her bra within seconds, _like a pro_ Santana thought.

Santana scooted down just a little and rested her leg in-between Brittany's as she began to lick her pink nipple. "Mmm" Brittany hummed as she began to grind on the latina's still pant covered leg. Santana then moved to give attention to the other nipple as she got Brittany's hint and started to thrust her leg a little bit to give the blonde more friction.

"Baby please don't tease anymore" Brittany whined.

Santana looked up at her dark lust filled eyes, "huh, what was that", she faked confusion.

"Please Sanny will you stop teasing and give me what I want".

"What exactly do you want me to do" she said with her most rich and sexy voice.

"I need you inside me, as in right now".

With that Santana pulled the blonde's panties down in one fell swoop. Immediately she reached down and felt how truly bad Brittany wanted her. She rubbed gently on the side of Brittany's soaking wet clit. "Oh God" Brittany moaned. Santana began to pick up the pace as she felt Brittany grinding on her hand, she knew what the blonde needed. She removed her finger from the girl's clit and plunged two fingers into the blonde's warm core.

"You like that Baby" she asked as she picked up the pace and began rubbing her thumb along the blonde's clit.

"Oh yeah, God yea" she said just as Santana had picked up the pace, now all that could be heard were the high pitched sounds of Brittany moaning and grunting. Santana felt the feeling she had been looking for, Brit's walls began to tighten, she knew what was going to happen next. Just then Brit moaned out "I'm about to cum" followed immediately by her pussy constricting Santana's hand. She felt warm liquid rush on her fingers. She slowed down and began to retract them from her lover.

Brittany grabbed Santana's wrist and brought the hand to her mouth. She took in the two fingers that were inside of her she then licked and sucked them clean. Santana looked down with pure lustful delight. The latina leaned down and brought her lips to Brittany's in a long passionate kiss.

"You are the sexiest person I have ever met" the latina said as she stared into the now darkened blue eyes. She could see how sleepy Brittany was from all the travel.

Brittany went to unbutton Santana's pants, but she was stopped by the darker girl's hands. "Baby I know how tired you are; you should just lay down and take a nap for a bit. You can get me later" she said with a wink as she leant down for a softer kiss.

"Are you sure" Brittany questioned.

"Yea sweetie, I want to make sure you're energized so next time we can go for hours. I'm going to go take a cold shower while you sleep." She got up off the bed, she kissed the blonde and headed for the bathroom.

Little did Brittany know that while she slept Santana gave herself a "helping hand", not wanting the tired girl to have to finish her off.

**Please R&R, let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Glee or any of the original characters; they belong to Fox and RIB. Any characters that you don't know are products of my imagination.**

Chapter 3

"Baby, wake up you need to get ready for work" Brittany tried to coax her sleeping girlfriend up. Brittany was sitting up with her back on Santana's headboard, rubbing the latina's back.

"Sweetie, you are going to be late if you don't get up now".

What followed were a string of mumbles from the sleepy head under the pillow. The only few words Brittany could make out were something about a mouse and Tic Tacs, but Brittany thought that neither could be right. In a last ditch effort Brittany got up and laid flat on top of Santana who was laying on her stomach. Brittany started to wiggle like a fish.

"Urghhhhh" Santana whined.

"Wake up, Wake up, time to rise and shine. Get up, Get up, you need to take a shower" Brittany sang down to the pillow covering Santana's head.

"That didn't even rhyme" Santana said as she rolled over, rolling Brittany off of her in the process.

"Yeah, but look who is finally awake" she said as she touched her pointer finger to the tip of Santana's nose. "I love you Sanny" she said with a smile.

"Alright, Alright I'm going to take a shower. And if you truly loved me you would go in the kitchen and make me coffee" she said as she pulled herself up from the bed. She jumped a little in surprise when she felt a firm yet playful smack to her behind.

"What is the magic word?"

"I don't know" she paused looking up acting as if she were thinking hard "sleep-deprivation?"

"No, but I'll do it because I love you and I've missed you so much" she said as she got out of bed and put her arms around Santana's waist from behind.

"Thank-you and I love you too" Santana smiled as she felt the blonde nuzzle into the nape of her neck.

xXx

Santana had gotten to work right as the clock said 8:00, _Damn I'm good_ she thought as she walked in. She began her morning routine of turning all the lights on, starting coffee, and checking messages before she finally checked her cell phone. She had three new texts.

_Hey baby, im goin to go get my books later, do you want me to wait for you?_ ~ Brit Brit

_San, I forgot my keys so please don't lock me out_~ Jessica Thomas

_I also need to go to the store, do you realize that you only have beer, bread and slimfast in your fridge, silly girl ;)_ ~ Brit Brit

She replied to Brittany:_ Yea wait for me because I have a few things I have to get too, and all I know is that my food is in the freezer…how did you miss the quart of vodka, ps don't lock Jess out_ ~ Sanny

Other than having to do tedious tasks like answering phones, writing notes and getting the partners food the day went by pretty quick.

xXx

As Santana pulled into her numbered spot she noticed that there was a car next to hers, it was Amanda's. Santana had been living with her almost a week now, but they really hadn't said more than a few words to each other. Amanda had a job and a boyfriend so she was hardly ever around, not to mention the fact that Santana worked too. So as Santana went up the stairs to her apartment she felt a little nervous to be around her without Jessica there, what does one say to the stranger they live with.

The little battle of nerves was immediately relieved when she walked in to hear giggling in the living room. She saw Brittany sitting on one end of the couch facing Amanda who was doing the same on the other end.

"Yea she tried to act like she wasn't embarrassed, but I knew she was. I don't think I have ever seen her cheeks so red" Brittany said through laughter.

"What's so funny" Santana questioned.

"Oh I was just telling Amanda about that time when you are at the bottom of the pyramid during Cheerios practice and you farted. Remember, you tried to act like it was the wind and then everyone giggled and the pyramid went tumbling down."

"It was the wind!"

"That's what they all say" Amanda said while tightening her Auburn ponytail.

"Sanny I was the one above you, wind doesn't sound like that"

"Whatever" she said in an embarrassed tone, "are you ready to go get books" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah sure, let me get my shoes on. Hey, do you want to change out of your work clothes" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to have dinner afterwards too"

"Mmmm sounds good, how about Chuck E Cheese Pizza" she asked excitedly.

"However romantic that sounds I had a better more romantic place in mind".

"Alright, should I change into something else too?" Brittany had been wearing just a white tank top and very short cut off jean shorts, other than the trip to the store she had pretty much relaxed inside all day.

"Yea, wear something hot" she said with a sly smile and a wink.

xXx

"I thought we were going somewhere special" Brittany pouted.

"We are, Olive Garden is special. This is a romantic place".

"San, the only reason we're here is so Jessica can sneak us free food" Brittany said blandly.

"Yea, we're living on the edge. How is being dangerous not sexy" she tried to justify.

"Table for two for Lopez" a smaller brunette called from the host stand.

They got up and followed her to the table that they specifically asked for; she wanted to make sure that Jessica would be their waitress.

xXx

After they had eaten and Brittany forced Santana to leave a tip, they began walking to the car hand in hand. "Oh so I didn't tell you the good news" Brittany said lifting her head from the latina's shoulder to look at her as they walked. Brittany paused to make sure she had her girlfriend's attention.

"Go on" she coaxed

"So I was talking to Rachel today"

"Berry?"

"Yep"

"Eww, what did Thumbelina want?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" she said as Santana opened her door to let her in.

"Just say it" Santana said nervously as she got into the driver's side.

"Ok so you know show Quinn and Rachel never liked each other" the latina tentatively nodded. "Well I invited her down here two weeks from now because she'll have a four day weekend"

"What else" Santana was nervous as she glanced over a Brittany who was wringing her hands while she was speaking.

"Well since Quinn and Rachel don't get along I was hoping she could stay in your"

"No way" Santana exclaimed, cutting her off before she could finish. "I want absolutely nothing to do with that sample sized gas bag. There is no way she is coming close to staying with me either."

"Ok that's fine" Brittany said calmly.

_It's not going to happen; there is no way in hell that mini Barbara is staying in my house. I wonder what Brit is planning, she gave in so easy. _Santana thought through the awkward silence.

xXx

It had been a few days since Brittany had asked for Rachel to stay Santana's apartment. Nothing else had been mentioned Brittany had also seemed really distant which made Santana more on edge. What made it worse was that every time Santana had tried to have sex Brittany said she had a headache or didn't feel well. Needless to say Santana was on the verge of cracking.

Today was the day that Quinn got into town which was also the day that the dorms opened back up. Quinn had sent Brittany a text when she was about an hour away so that she could be ready to meet her at the housing office, they needed to sign their papers and get their keys together. Santana and Brittany had gone to Brit's small storage locker to get all of her things that she needed to move in. They were loading Santana's SUV together. Brittany wasn't her usual giddy self, but she was still holding very very light conversation. This only intensified the unnerving feeling she already had.

Once they had finished and put the last box in, they headed off to campus.

xXx

One would have thought that Brittany hadn't been around Quinn all summer by hearing the squeal and seeing the subsequent giant hug she gave her shorter friend.

"I'm glad you're back!"

"Thanks Brit, I missed you too" she said still in her friend's suffocating hug.

"They told me that we get to get our old room again, hopefully my stash of candy is still behind that tile in the bathroom. I forgot to get it when we left."

"What" Quinn looked quizzically at her.

"What? No I don't have any secret candy stash hidden anywhere."

"Alright Brits we should go get your stuff upstairs before the halls are filled with everyone and their parents" Santana said gesturing towards the parking lot where the car was sitting.

xXx

They had managed to get all the boxes and bags from Quinn and Santana's cars without too much trouble. As Brittany and Santana continued unpacking Quinn could be heard in the attached bathroom talking to her mom as she put up toiletries.

"No mom I can do whatever I want, I'm an adult and I'll choose what I do when I want." There was a few seconds of pause and the she spoke again "You're being ridiculous, I don't understand why the hell you feel like you have to dictate everything. Whatever, bye" She said with exacerbated sigh as she hung up. The two girls tried to act super busy like they hadn't been listening as Quinn walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to get something I forgot in my car" Quinn said and walked out of the room and turned back to say "actually screw it, I'm going on a walk" and then closed the door behind her.

"Man that didn't sound like a conversation I want to be a part of" Santana said trying to initiate a conversation with Brit who had been quiet. She nudged her lightly in the ribs trying to get her to respond to her.

"Yea I guess" the blonde said blandly.

Santana felt more frustrated because throughout the past few days that seemed to be the majority of Brittany's responses when she spoke. She couldn't stand it any longer, she had to address it. She took a quick breath and spoke "why aren't you talking to me?"

"I answered you" she responded lamely.

"Yea, but for the past few days you answer everything in a sentence or less, you seem so unapproachable. Hell Brit, we haven't had sex in like 5 days!"

"I'm just not super talkative, and I just haven't been in the mood I guess" she said with a shrug.

"You are always super talkative and I have never known you to not be in the mood. This is over the Rachel thing, I know it. It was since that, that you've changed. Just stop it already, I'm going crazy!"

"You're right San, I'm upset about it. I've missed Rachel since she moved to New York and I want to see her. But, you saying no isn't what bothered me; it was you not even letting me finish before you had already said no" she said with annoyance in her voice.

"You know how much I can't stand Man Hands, I don't know why you would even ask."

"I'm sorry, I just thought you could do this for me, I would have made me so happy. Whatever it's fine, you're right I shouldn't have asked" Brittany said sounding defeated as she turned back to the box on her bed.

_Damn, she knows how to guilt trip me better than anyone_ Santana thought. She grabbed Brittany's upper arm so she could spin her around and said "I'm sorry, you're right I shouldn't have just cut you off. I can't stand her, but I love you." She then pulled the blonde closer and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist when she saw Brittany give her a soft smile.

"I've just really missed her, and I wanted to see her so much" she said with a pout as she put her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Okay I'll think about it, but there would have to be ground rules." With that Brittany began to jump excitedly still in Santana's arms.

"Alright now can I finally gets my mack on" Santana questioned. Only to be answered by lips crashing on hers. They began to makeout heatedly. Santana pushed Brittany up against Quinn's desk; Brittany's bed and desk had stuff all over them, Brittany laid back as Santana straddled her hips. They kissed even more passionately; it had been 5 days since they had sex after all. Just as Brittany began to pull up Santana's shirt she heard a shriek of sorts.

"Oh my God my eyes" Quinn said in shock at the door then she spoke again "and on my desk!"

Brittany and Santana got up; Brittany stood looking with an apologetic pout. Santana on the other hand had a cocky smirk on as she looked at the mortified blonde. "Brittany, I don't want to have a desk that you and Rico Suave have had sex on. So I want you to switch desks with me."

"You can have my desk Quinnie, but we have done it on that too" she said with an apologetic glance.

"Eww whatever" she said as she sat down at her desk chair to finish unpacking. She looked up when she heard snickering. "What" she asked Brittany.

"You might want a new desk chair" she trailed off.

"Eww you guys are horndogs" Quinn said as she stood up.

The couple laughed and they all went back to unpacking.

**R & R, let me know what you think or if I should continue**


End file.
